youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Courage King (Disney
Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Young Simba - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Adult Simba - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Nala - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Adult Nala - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Timon - Olaf (Frozen) * Pumbaa - Oh (Home) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) * Shenzi - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) * Banzai - Whitey (Flushed Away) * Ed - Spike (Flushed Away) * Rafiki - Buck (Home on the Range) * Zazu - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo) * Sarafina - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) Cast: * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 2 - Robert the Terrible and Chief's Conversation * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 3 - Toothy's First Day * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 4 - A: Toothy's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 5 - Robert the Terrible and Toothy's Conversation * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 9 - The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Toothy Runs Away * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 10 - Robert the Terrible Takes Over Priderock * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 11 - Meet Olaf and Oh * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 13 - Robert the Terrible and Timothy's Conversation * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 15 - Twilight Sparkle Chases Oh/The Reunion * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 17 - Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Meet Buck/Courage's Destiny * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Olaf & Oh's Distraction * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 19 - Courage Confronts Robert the Terrible/Courage Finds The Truth/The Big Battle * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 20 - Courage Vs. Robert the Terrible/Robert the Terrible's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 21 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" * The Courage King (Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Style) part 22 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Category:Disney&DiscoveryFamilyRockz Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Channels Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Channel Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs